


Exhaustion

by Waning_Grace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas makes a good pillow, Cutesy, Exhausted Dean, Gen, Snuggling in the Impala, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/pseuds/Waning_Grace
Summary: After a long string of hunts all Dean wants to do is sleep...lucky for him Cas makes a good pillow!





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is brought to you thanks to the lovely anon on Tumblr who proposed that someone should include a scene of Dean & Cas in the backseat of the Impala where Dean falls asleep with his head on Cas' shoulder.

 

 

 

The exhaustion doesn’t truly set in until the three of them are piled into the Impala: himself, Sam, and Cas, all safe and more-or-less sound. They’re a rag-tag group, a walking collection of blood-splatter and deep bruising that Cas didn’t have time to mojo completely away but the monster is dead and none of them are so Dean’s willing to count it as a win. The familiar scent of well-worn leather rises around them as they settle in and Dean finds himself breathing deeply of the comforting smell, some of the tension easing out of his shoulders. This last case wasn’t hard but damn, if Dean isn’t tired down to his _bones_. They’ve been going almost non-stop for the last few weeks—one case after another after another and honestly, Dean could use a break. Hunting may be in his blood but he’s not as young as he used to be either; all he wants to do is get back to the Bunker and sleep for a month. Judging from the weariness of his companions Sam and Cas feel pretty much the same way.

 

Somehow he finds himself tucked into the backseat alongside Cas—a decision Dean doesn’t quite recall making—though he’s not willing to analyze it too hard either. If Sammy wants to drive he’s content to let him, and if that’s not a testament to how utterly wiped he is, nothing is. Just the same he doesn’t really notice when he starts to drift off. Time seems to slow down into a blur—one moment they aren’t moving and the next the scenery is whizzing past the windows. The low mummer of voices rises and fall in tandem with the purr of Baby’s engine and before he knows what’s happening Dean finds himself tucked up against something solid and warm and oh-so comforting. _Cas_. His weary mind supplies even as his eyes continue to grow heavier and the battle to keep them open is one he’s swiftly losing.

 

If the angel has any qualms about being an impromptu pillow for Dean he doesn’t voice it. Instead there’s another soft mummer that’s more like a soft rumble right before Dean finds himself gently shifted. Before he can work up the necessary brain power to wake up enough to protest—or even ask what’s going on—he finds himself being settled again, this time more securely against Cas’ side. “Just rest Dean,” the angel rumbles above him even as he pulls the hunter in closer until Dean’s resting comfortably against his shoulder. “I’ve got you.”

 

_This…This is…this is really friggin’ nice..._ Dean’s brain thinks groggily and just like that the rest of his resistance (not that there was a whole lot of it left at this point) is gone. The rest of the tension, the strain, all the worry and crap he’s been carrying on his shoulders…all of it evaporates away in an instant as his eyes slip closed. He may regret this later, probably around the time Sam starts up with the teasing, but for now Dean’s too far gone to care. There’s a soft rumble next to his ear that sounds oddly like humming, (and there’s a part of him that can’t believe it is because who would picture Cas humming?) and soothing warmth all along one side and for once Dean lets himself melt into it, snuggling in closer with a deep sigh of contentment.


End file.
